


See Who I am

by Megchad22



Category: Glee
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Minor Character Death, References to Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megchad22/pseuds/Megchad22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Enough was enough. A death would bring a school to the brink of war<br/>but they would learn. Minot character death Possibly triggering. Meantions of<br/>Bullying, Suicide and ignorance. Part 1 of 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	See Who I am

p>  
 _Okay this is only half the story I have no idea when I’ll get to the rest but this is a little plot bunny that wouldn’t leave me alone._

In high school, everything is normal; until it isn’t anymore. Something strange was going on at McKinley High, something that effected the lowest of the low on the totem pole. A cloud seemed to have fallen over every freak, geek, and nerd that walked the halls. They were unnaturally closed off no slushy facials could bring humiliation to their faces; no dumpster dives could make them as much as twitch. There was no fear, no pain, nothing and it was beginning to freak the rest of the school a bit. The chatter boxes have fallen silent, the teachers pet’s no longer answer question, and the Goths have gone completely blank. 

Within Glee, as it is one of the only groups with such a diverse set of student’s popularity wise, a strange schism had appeared over night. Without warning Tina, Artie and Kurt simply pulled themselves away from the rest of the group, the retreated into themselves and barely participated. Even Mr. Schue, as oblivious as he always was, noticed this strange silence; though that may be because the silence was mirrored in Emma Pillsbury their OCD guidance counselor. 

Mr. Schue came into the room faking a smile for all he was worth, “Ok, today we’re going to take a break from normal practice, we’re going to do an open mike day” he announced, hoping that Rachel would keep to her part of the plan to get them back on track, “Now does anyone want sing?” Inside he felt pride as he watched Rachel struggle with instinctual need to volunteer to sing. He watched as no hands were raised, everything was going according to plan. “Artie? Kurt? Tina? You guys are being kind of quiet over there, is there anything you’d like to perform?” he asked kindly. 

Artie didn’t respond, starring with unseeing eyes at something on his wrist. Tina simply shook her head. Kurt sighed quietly, “No Mr. Schuster” He answered distantly. Mr. Schue frowned internally, letting some confusion show. Kurt was almost as big an attention hog as Rachel, he usually jumped at the chance to perform. 

Of course that didn’t go over well with Rachel, who jumped up, “What? You have to perform, how else can we figure out what’s wrong?” 

Kurt snorted a bitter sorrowful laugh, “You think a song can fix this?” He snapped at her scathingly. 

Finn immediately jumped to his girlfriend’s defense, “Dude, what’s your problem? We’re just trying to help.” 

“And that is your brilliant idea, a sing along?” Kurt sneered back to nearly everyone’s shock. His crush on the football captain was well known throughout the school, they all expected him to immediately subside when Finn yelled at him. “It’s almost like you don’t even know what’s wrong” he muttered just loud enough for them to here. He looked over the group and saw confusion in nearly all the pairs of eyes that staring back at him. “You really don’t know, do you?” Then he shook his head with another bitter laugh as a burning anger built in his eyes, “Of course not, we’re just _freaks,_ right?” Even Mercedes’ eyes widened at the pure hatred that he poured in the word freaks. In the audience a pair of dark eyes watched, wishing he could comfort his boy but he knew that he couldn’t break character now. He only hoped Kurt would forgive him for it later. Kurt spluttered a few broken, aborted sentences shaking with angry energy that was entirely unlike him, the room was used to his bitchiness but that always had a cold controlled edge to it not this wild anger. As abruptly as the anger started it left him slumped slightly in his designer clothing, “It’s never going to matter, is it?” he asked no one with a quiet dejection. Tina stood and began to walk out. He turned and touched Artie on the shoulder. The wheelchair bound boy final looked up from his wrist and something unreadable passed between them. Without a word the boy began to roll himself from the room, Kurt followed. 

“Wait, we still have practice” Mr. Schue called out. Artie and Tina didn’t even slow down but Kurt stopped and looked over his shoulder at them. His eyes were filled with bitter betrayal that caused the teacher to flinch. Knowing dark eyes watched the scene, ‘ _soon_ ’ he thought ‘ _soon we’ll finally make them see_ ’. 

“Fuck practice” Kurt enunciated carefully and quietly. Eyes widened in shock, Kurt despised swearing; he called it vulgar. “You all are obviously far too out of touch with reality and I can’t deal with that, not now.” With that the gay teen walked from the room leaving silence and confusion. 

**If you like this you’ll love Were the World Mine**

For two weeks tensions shot even higher than before within the school. The blank emotionless faces were replaced with slow burning anger hiding just beneath the surface. Even the dimmest, most popular students felt the rage that burbled in the bottom five percent of the popularity population. Kurt and Artie refused to as much as speak to their friends from Glee. Artie had taken to hanging around with the band kids, particularly a small blonde senior who played the flute. Kurt divided his time between the serious art students and visiting the few pale face Goths within the school with Tina. Only one student seemed to ignore the tension, Noah Puckerman. The mohawked teen simply acted as if nothing was wrong, notably he was one of the only people who could get near the AV club without being blasted with an icy glare. 

The bullying, however, that had always been part of the McKinley experience continued despite the warning signs. Frustrated Jocks had stepped up their bullying tactics in order to get the geeks to respond beyond a creepy thousand yard stare that everyone of them perfected. With every slushy facial, dumpster dive, and locker check McKinley turned from a school into a frog on a hot plate. 

**Seriously watch it and be inspired**

It was a typical Thursday afternoon at McKinley. If you could ignore the growing oppressive silence and the vague feeling of free falling into an active volcano, which Will Schuster was getting quite good at. He was grading his weekly Spanish quiz when Sue Sylvester stormed into his classroom with an apoplectic look on her face. He watched warily as she stormed up to him and jabbed a finger at him with enough force to nearly put out his eye, “I don’t know what you think you’re doing; Curly Cue, but you can just forget it.” 

Will tried hard not to stare at the finger right between his eyes, “Hello, Sue” he said dryly, “Lovely afternoon isn’t it?” 

“Don’t play cute with me, you walking bad hair day, you know why I’m here.” She snarled at him. 

Will leaned back, away from her finger, “I really don’t, actually. Try explaining it this time, things might go a bit smoother.” 

“Like I believe that your precious gleeks aren’t planning their little rally with your pathetic approval.” 

Will sat straight up, shock streaking across his face. “What!?” he half shouted. 

“Please” Sue scoffed, “there’s no way that Lady face, Wheels, and Asian Goth would be able to pull anything like this off without staff approval and you are the only one stupid enough to sign off on their use of the gym.” 

Will never had the chance to sputter out the denial that was caught in his throat as Sue hoisted him from his chair and dragged him down to Figgin’s office while she ranted about how she would ruin him for his insolence. He let himself be shoved into a chair and ignored her ranting threats with the ease of long practice. It was sort of telling as to how long they had been at odds when he tuned back in right as she was getting to the point. 

“…and I certainly didn’t authorize the use of the gym for this assembly so, Figgins, you’ll be telling this little parasite that he can hold his rally’s elsewhere if you know what’s good for you.” 

It was strange how calm the principle was given how easily worked up he usually was. “I gave them permission to use the auditorium, Sue.” 

Without even pausing for a second she snapped back with a defiant, “Well I rescind that permission” Clearly expecting the matter to be closed. 

To be honest so did Mr. Schuster so he was as surprised as Sue when Principle Figgins responded with a polite but firm. “That’s not you decision, Sue. I have given permission, this rally will be mandatory for all students and staff. After the rally the students will be released early and there is to be a meeting of the entire staff. There are changes to be made.” 

Sue had puffed up, “You can’t do this. I’ll have you in irons. I’ll have you deported. I won’t stand for this…” 

“Then quit. Anyone not in attendance on Friday will not be allowed back in this school whether they are staff or students. I found out recently exactly how badly we have failed our students and I will not allow it to continue. Now leave both of you.” The obvious dismissal pushed them both into such a state of shock that they left without comment. Both educators missed the flying body and soft thud as a geek landed in the dumpster; that however was not unusual. 

**Have you watched it yet?**

Friday arrived and with it the dreaded rally. Coach Sylvester had been all but breathing fire since her meeting with the principle and her fury was driven higher every time the students in question didn’t shrink away from her. Now she glowered from the top of the bleachers fuming. 

Everyone had noticed that the usual targets had vanished that morning. It left for a very strange vacuum that the Jocks didn’t know what to do with. The questions multiplied when they entered the Gym, pushing and laughing like normal. The first thing anyone saw was five large cloth bundles attached to the ceiling and the orchestra club, all ten of them, sitting straight backed and blank faced off to one side. Underneath one of the bundles was a high platform where a tiny flute playing senior stood. Lining the stairs of the bleachers were the missing victims, dressed to the nines in black they were grim and immovable. Even when pushed against by the crowd they did not let themselves budge an inch. When the chattering crowd was seated three more figures came to stand under the bundles. Artie rolled under the one to the far right and faced the crowd. Next to him was Karina Micks, an unabashed Goth and loner. Next to the platform holding the Flautist, Jenna, stood Kurt. The space under the center bundle, this one twice as large as the others, was empty. Each remained at parade rest while the crowd grew more and more restless. Just as several murmur began to erupt about leaving the door to the gym crept silently open. At this signal, unnoticed by all but those looking for it every black clad figure lining the bleachers and the people on the main floor snapped to attention. The sudden movement shocked the audience into silence as Emma Pillsbury lead a crying woman to a rope off section of the bleachers. Following in procession behind them were four of the five members of the AV club. Like the others they were dressed in black and grim face. They took their seats but left one to the left of the unknown woman. 

One of the JV hockey players leaned over to whisper to his friend, “They’re acting like this is a fucking funeral.” Due to the silence the words carried throughout the gym. 

The friend in question sniggered, “Too bad it’s not Hummel’s” This too carried and the strange woman began to sob wholeheartedly into her handkerchief. Every other black clad figure in the room glared at the two sniggering idiots. A few surrounding them felt a strange shiver of fear at the pure fury radiating off people they wouldn’t have hesitated to slushy merely hours before. It took several minutes for the sobbing woman to calm enough to begin. 

Of the uninformed audience only one person didn’t startle when the lights went out or when music began to echo from the darkness. Four spotlights appeared; Artie, Karina, and Kurt stood with their heads down but the senior with the flute kept her eyes on the crowd as her notes weaved in and out of the drums, guitar, and background vocals. For thirty seconds there was no other sound than music that most of McKinley had likely never heard. Then two head snapped up on cue. 

“Is it true what they say?” Kurt sang out in a clear voice. 

“Are we too blind to find the way?” Karina answered; her voice slightly shaky but still fitting for the song. 

“Fear of the unknown cloud our hearts today” Kurt returned accusation and appeal appearing in equal measure. 

“Come into my world” Karina entreated. 

“See through my eyes” Kurt dared 

“Try to understand” There was disbelief here. Like Karina couldn’t quite let herself believe that her wish would be responded to. 

“Don’t want to lose what we have” Kurt finished sadly, they already had lost so much 

“Don’t stop believing, because we have to try. It’s the best way of living between the truth and the lies.” Their voices blended as they pushed hope toward the others like them. 

From the darkness voice added to theirs for the chorus. Not another entreaty but a demand this time. “See who I am. Break through the surface. Reach for my hand, let’s show them that we can free our minds and find a way the world is in our hands. This is not the end.” 

Kurt took the next verse his own fear and anguish showing through, “Fear is withering the soul at the point of no return. We must be the change we wish to see.” 

Karina again, her voice stronger and her resolution squaring her shoulders, “I’ll come into your world, see through your eyes. I’ll try to understand before we lose what we have.” 

Kurt picked up the thread adding his own strength to her declaration, “We can’t stop believing because we have to try. We can rise above their truth and their lies.” 

This time vocals for the chorus were done entirely by the unseen chorus. Then Karina and Kurt picked up at “This is not the end. I hear the silence preaching our blame; will our strength remain if their power reigns?” 

For a few moments there was nothing but vocalizing then Kurt’s voice rang out again one last try, “See who I am. Break through the surface; reach for my hand and show them that we can free our minds and find a way. The world is in our hands.” 

Together they both whispered, “This is not the end.” 

Without missing a beat the gym went dark again before a spotlight lit Artie, and the bundled hanging above him. An unseen hand flicked a switch and the bundle unfurled to a large banner. On the very top was a picture of Artie’s face, bruised and defeated looking. Underneath were four lines that shown in spotlight. 

**Number of book bags to the face: 1453**

**Number of trays dumped on me: 350**

**Number of times my wheelchair was stolen: 6**

**Number of times pushed down stairs: 8 and counting**

The strains a guitar swelled around them. Arties deep baritone echoed eerily around the room as the students struggled to understand what the banner could mean. Few of the adults had any more idea than the students. “Here I stand, helpless and left for dead…” As he sang of trust and lies he seemed accusing to the most of the audience. Strangely that part they understood. He was being accusing. Through the darkness all there was to see was that banner. Soon it was finished and without giving anyone a chance to think the spotlight switched from Artie to the darkly dressed Goth next to him. Her banner had her scowling from her picture with a swollen, bloody lip. Underneath were the words: 

**Number of times blinded by corn syrup: 36**

**Teachers who recommended a shrink: 4**

**Times a teacher didn’t notice my cries for help: 8**

**Beatings for being a Goth: 16**

Like the other two she didn’t sing anything recognizable to the student body. Her voice rang clearly with more talent than most would have thought. It soared through the intro then into the faintly accusing chorus. “It’s so easy to destroy and condemn the ones you do not understand. Do you wonder if it’s justified?” 

With no time to think the spotlight switched again to the Flute player on her platform. By now even the wayward cheerleading coach was peering at the banner that dropped with interest. 

**Number of instruments broken by others: 15**

**Sheet music destroyed: 33**

**Number of psychiatrists: 2**

**Battle with isolation induced depression: ongoing**

From the darkness the band began to play again; instead of singing the flautist played along weaving her notes in and out around the other sounds effortlessly. From the darkness came the pitch of a high voice. “You will no t find me, I am safe in here” before the chorus boomed from the gloom with enough force to make the audience jump. No one interrupted; there wasn’t any cheering or riots. Somehow this felt different from any other shows or spectacles. 

When the spotlight switched to Kurt most of the audience leaned forward. Their waiting paid off with another banner. This one caused a low murmur to go across the crowd. 

**Number of dumpster dives: 2365**

**Number of outfits ruined by my own blood: 6**

**Number of slurs hurled in my direction on an hourly basis: 160**

**Number of self inflicted cuts: one for every insult to bleed out the poison**

To the Glee club watching nothing could be more horrifying than the knowledge that Kurt cut himself. This time growled lyrics from the shadows caught the attention of the crowd. ‘You created this world where honesty is not allowed. You created this world where ignorance is being taught‘the words reverberated and overlapped; barely distinguishable. Then the boy opened his mouth and began to sing, easily hitting notes high enough that a small part of Rachel was impressed. 

They expected it to be over when the lights went out the again but a single spotlight cut through the blackness to the final bundle. Twice as big as the others it rolled down showing a photo that looked like it had been taken from the school year book. It was of a boy that most of the school didn’t recognize. There was another shocked murmur when people began to read the words. 

**Number of slushy’s to the face: uncountable**

**Number of dumpster dives: unknown**

**Number of broken bones caused by jocks: far too many**

**Successful suicides: 1 2/5/2010**

**_May the hatred that caused your death be turned to the love that you truly deserved. RIP_**

This time there was no spotlighted singer as a song that nearly everyone recognized. Indistinguishable voices sang out “I put my trust in you”. 

Then each was lit with a spotlight again and the final song began to play. Kurt voice soured through “This is the end I’ve drawn the line.” 

When the lights came back on no one moved for a moment. Then Kurt looked directly at the audience for the first time. “Do we have your attention yet?” He asked. Without waiting the young looking boy continued. “For years we have put up with harassment, taken our lumps and been glad that things weren’t worse. Because of that a friend is dead. That ends now. Bullying will no longer be tolerated and we will react violently to anyone” His eyes cut to Sue Sylvester, “who tries to treat us as anything but human beings. I’ll leave you with a final thought written by a friend of mine. “ 

“You taught us how to hate, so we hated ourselves 

You taught us about pain, and made us believe that is all we could get 

You taught us about worth, and how we had none 

But most of all you taught us that if we learned your lessons then you have already won.” 

_Well that’s it. Here are the songs sung during the show. Listen to them. I would love to see these actually come on in the show._

_Song Sung_

_Intro: See Who I am, Within Temptation_

_Artie: Dance with the Devil, Breaking Benjamin_

_Karina(Goth girl): Destroy, Within Temptation_

_Jen (Flautist):Sancta Terra, Epica_

_Adam: In The End, Linkin Park_

_Final Song: Never Enough, Epica_

__


End file.
